A Dream
by greasergirl2012
Summary: When Kailey and her friends are jumped because of Kailey's brothers actions, they would never notice it would be a blessing in disguise. They guys help out the girls and save them from the Socs. Will they be save with the gang? What will happen? Read on!
1. Chapter 1: Savior

_S.E. HINTON OWNS ALL CHARACTERS EXPECT Kailey, Meagan, Emma, AND Kate!_

Chapter One: Savior

No one knows when it started. The war between Socs and Greasers but, now it is a full on war. My name is Kailey Anne Ahearn. I have lived in Tulsa, Oklahoma since I was three years old. My best friends are Meagan Allen, Emma Biffer, and Kate Hanson. Meagan is short and looks young for her age. She looks 13 but, she really is 15. She is the second youngest. She has chocolate hair, bright green eyes and tan skin. Emma is the oldest, she is 17. She is tall and has brown hair and caramel eyes; however she is kind of pale. Kate and I look alike. She has blonde hair and bluish, brownish eyes. Kate is Emma right hand gal. She is 16.

I have blonde hair that gets really light in the summer and dark in the winter. I have deep blue eyes with a strong ring of brown around each pupil. I am the youngest. I am 14 and I am different from the girls. I love to read and watch movies and I love to paint the sunset and sunrises. No one in the gang does that. When we have sleepover, I sneak out to paint the sunrise and sunset. I have to be kind of tuff for the girls. I am not that tuff; Emma always calls me "The loose end". I don't mind because I know she's joking. I am average height, so is Kate.

I am snapped back into reality when Emma taps my shoulder.

"You okay kid, you don't look too good." Emma says hesitantly.

"Oh yea I'm fine, I am have a bad feeling all of a sudden." I say with fear in my voice.

We are all taking about how the guys were so cute in that beach movie when I notice how dark it was. I kept thinking back when my brother was 14 and I was 10. He came home after he was jumped. I was so sad; I silently wept after I tended to his wounds and put him to bed. My brother and I are really close, but, I am more of a mother to him. He is the kind of guy where the greaser and hood line is fuzzy. I am always looking out for him but, we are more independent. I always come home eventually or am at someone's house. My parents are rarely home. They are either drunk at a bar or motel or working. They work just enough for us not to complain. My parents don't beat me but my mom, she likes to yell. Sometimes she'll hit me but, she still loves me.

I am snagged into the real world by the roar of an engine. Not just any engine but a mustang. My dad used to have one before we moved and I always remembered the sound. We all turned around to see 6 Socs with wide grins.

"Run!' Emma screams.

As we turn around to run we are smack right into 3 more Socs blocking our path. I get wide eyed to see the size of the Socs the three in front of us are towering over me. Before I had any more time to think the girls are ripped from my side and the three Socs that were in front of us pummel me to the ground.

"Hey, leave the kid alone!" Emma screamed with pure rage in her voice.

"Shut up you greasy broad." A Soc says and I hear a powerful slap to the face.

I can hear Kate and Meagan fighting against the two men holding each of them down.

"Leave her alone, please she's just a kid!" Meagan says with terror in her voice.

"Shut them up" The voice of the Socs who seems to be the leader of the group.

They drag me into the alley and I kick with all my might and scream. They kick me in the ribs so hard, that they knock the wind out of me. One lies on top of me and ties a rope around my mouth. I hear the girls start screaming for help but then they go silent. Then the leader starts ripping off my shirt. I try to say no but, the rope. He starts to carve my stomach and cuts of my shirt completely. All the guys start to slug me in the stomach and face. Then the leader rips of my shorts. He takes his switchblade and carves into my leg.

"Let us show this little broad a good time." Said the leader.

"Next time you see your brother tell him this is for him" another one says and they all start laughing.

As he gets closer and closer to my underwear, he gets off and runs. I am completely dumbfounded. Everything starts to get blurry. I hear foots steps and voices. As someone picks me up I go black.

_Cliff hanger!_


	2. Chapter 2:Pain and Memories

Chapter Two: Pain and Memories

When I wake up. I am in some random bed, in some random room, in some random house. I start to panic but can't get up because my leg is too heavy. I start to scream.

"Emma, Meagan, Kate, help, someone help. Where are you? Help!" I scream with a mix of terror and pain.

The door open and a really cute guy walks in. But, I still try to drag myself out of the bed and out of the room.

"Stop, where are you going?" The guy says in a soothing voice.

"Where am I? Where are my friends?" I say confused.

"They're fine; they are taking a nap in the living room. You guys were jumped by 9 Socs 2 days ago and you broke you leg and got a lot of cuts on your stomach. Your friends weren't off too bad, just some minor cuts and bruises. But you, you looked like you were going to die. You scared the heck out of us. We were so scared that I carried you all the way to my house and then my oldest brother, Darry, drove you to the hospital. You were okay though. " He said with his beautiful voice.

When I pulled up my shirt I saw words written o my stomach but they were cuts I started to cry.

"Don't worry the doctor says it won't scar." He said in a convincing voice.

"I am Ponyboy Michael Cutis by the way." He said more relaxed.

"I am Kailey Anne Ahearn and thanks for saving us." I said gratefully trying to suppress the pain from my leg.

"You okay Kailey, does your leg hurt because the doctor gave us some pain medication for it." He said thoughtfully and worried at the same time.

"Yea actually thanks." I said happily.

When he got up to get the pain meds and water I looked around the room. I saw books and clutter everywhere. It kinda looked like my room. I saw clothes on the floor. What intrigued me was a picture of a toddler and two older kids and two adults near a lake. I wondered who these people where. The toddler looked like Ponyboy but the others I didn't recognize. Ponyboy came back with the meds and water. After I took the meds I asked Ponyboy a question.

"Ponyboy?" I asked.

"Call me Pony and yea." Pony said smiling.

"Who are the people in the picture" I said as I pointed at the picture.

Pony got up and grabbed the picture and said

"I am the toddler and the middle one is my brother named Sodapop and yes that is real name and this is Darry my oldest brother. These are my parents they died for months ago in a car accident. Now I live with Darry and soda." He said in a calm voice.

"Oh, I am so sorry. But, I know how you feel." I said

"What do you mean?" He said confused.

"You can't tell anyone this because the girls don't even know this. When I was three my parents were hit by a drunk driver. I was in the car with them. I was in a coma for 3 weeks. The state was going to pull the plug but, my brother made them wait. It used all the money that our parents left us. We were adopted by this couple that lived in Tulsa." I said with tears in my eyes.

I started to remember that fatal night.

My parents and I went on a vacation when my brother was at a sleep away camp. We were on our way home. We stopped at a right light at an intersection. The light turned green and I say lights. I thought they were shooting stars.

"Daddy looks at the shooting stars!" I said excited.

My dad looked and tried to stop but it was too late. The car rammed into us and I jolted out the windshield with my parents. We landed next to each other. I will always remember what they said.

"Sweet heart, we will always love you and watch out for you, okay?" My dad said with tears in his eyes and pain in his voice.

"No! Daddy don't leave me! Mommy wake him up."I screamed.

"Honey we will always love you and we will see you soon. We will love you and your brother forever." My mother said calmly but there was pain in her eyes. The next second hear eyes where emotionless. I cried until paramedics came and I blacked out. They say that when I was in a coma I talked about my parents and brother. I don't remember what happened in my dream.

I as awaken from my flashback when Pony hugged me. Almost immediately his shirt was drenched in tears.

"Pony, why is your shirt wet?" I said confused.

"You're crying silly." He said amused and filled with sadness at the same time.

I noticed he also let a tear slip but I didn't say anything. I started to get drowsy and said I wanted to go down stairs.

"You sure about that, you look like you're about to pass out.'' He said worried.

"I'll be fine" I said holding back a yawn.

I was halfway down the step when I passed out a started to fall backwards.


	3. Chapter 3: Falling

Chapter 3: Falling

Pony's POV:

I am three steps ahead of Kailey when I hear Meagan gasp.

"Oh no she passed out!" Meagan yells and starts to run over.

I turn around and see that Kailey is hurtling towards me. I grab her in my arms but it's too late we both fall down the steps. My back hit the banister and now the floor and the wind is knocked out of me.

Kailey's POV:

The impact of the floor wakes me up. I see Ponyboy under me as I struggle to get up.

" Oh my gosh, Meagan help me!" I scream in horror.

Meagan is already at my side by the time I finish my sentence. I feel the tears start to well up in my eyes. This guy helps me even though he doesn't know me and I've killed him. As though reading my thoughts.

"Kailey, he is fine just passed out from the impact. He come to it in a few minutes relax." Meagan says calmly.

I feel so bad that I wobble to the Kitchen and start to pull out ingredients from the pantry and fridge. As I start to boil the water in the pot Meagan starts to talk to me.

"What on earth do you think you are doing girl." She says agitated.

"I am making soup for him since I knock him out Meagan. What does it look like I am doing, writing a letter to the president!" I said sarcastically.

Meagan just rolled her eyes and turned on the TV. When I finished the soup and put it in a bowl pony woke up. I kept setting up the soup until I heard people yelling in the living room.

"Pony I made you some soup. I didn't know-"I started to stay but, I didn't get to finish because four more guys walked in. I must have looked as confused as I felt because Pony started to introduce me to the guys. He called them the "gang".

"Kailey, this is Sodapop, my middle brother. This is Johnny, this is Dallas but we call him Dally and this is Two-bit. Guys this is Kailey. She was one of the girls we help the other day." Pony said to the gang.

Hi I mumble still pink from being nervous. Soon the guy with the Mickey sweatshirt, I think his name is Two-bit. That a weird nickname but, I'll probably get it later.

"Is that a Mickey T-shirt?" He says excitedly

"Yea I got it for my birthday I love Mickey Mouse." I say shyly.

"I love Mickey Mouse. He is my idol!" The guy screams. I am pretty sure all of Tulsa heard him.

"Yea, he watches it all day!" Dally says agitated.

Dally is scary looking. He has hard, icy eyes. But, I think there is more to him.

"Oh, Pony I made you some soup. I will reheat it if you want." I said as I turned to the kitchen to clean the dishes

"You didn't have to do that but thanks." He said nervously. I can't see why he was nervous.

"I feel bad for makin you pass out. So I hope you can forgive me." I said sadly.

"It wasn't your fault you were tired it's okay." He said with a smile.

"Oh well I better be heading home." I said

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I know, they don't treat me the best but, I have to go some time.

"They already know you're here." I said confused.

"They uah said….." Ponyboy started.

"Said what!" I said a little louder than intended.

"They said…..


	4. Chapter 4: Unwanted

Sorry but, this one is short. For look a likes too the girls go to the following link!

Chapter 4: Unwanted

"They said to stay as long as you want because they… they don't want you home. Your brothers in the Cooler and until he comes back, you have to stay away." Pony said with sorrow in his voice.

"What?" I said with tears in my eyes. I can't cry, I have to be strong.

"You okay?" Pony said

"I'm fine. Just please eat your soup." I snapped.

"Kailey, just relax." Meg said in a soothing voice.

"I'm sorry Pony. I… I, oh just leave me alone." I screamed.

I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could and locked the door. I started to cry and just started to think. I am going to have to live on the streets. I guess that's not that bad. But, it's almost winter. I was shaken from my thoughts when Kate interrupted my thoughts.

"Kailey it's okay. Come on out okay." Kate said in such an understanding voice.

"No it isn't. My family doesn't want me. I am surprised you guys even want to be near me." I said crying.

"Kailey, you know that you are our real family and we love you." She aid calmly.

"You are just saying that." I said sadly.

"No Kailey it's true. Scouts honor." She said and I heard a small giggle.

"I don't want to talk!" I screamed

"Okay, take your time." She said sadly.

I kept holding close the locket of my old family photo before my parents died. I kept thinking of all the memories I missed. I fel asleep to the sound of a sort of ticking sound.


	5. Chapter 5: Running, Secrets, and Revenge

Chapter 5: Running, Secrets, and Revenge

I was in the bathroom the whole night. I hadn't realized someone picked the lock because when I woke up I was in a bed again. I thought it was just a dream, but I didn't recognize the room. I walked out into the all too familiar living room and sank into the couch. I just wished someone liked me. The house got dead silent but then, I heard murmurs. I let me curiosity get the best of my and walked down the narrow hallway. I immediately recognized the voices.

"Well finally she got the truth." Emma said.

"Don't say that Emma. You know you don't mean it." Kate said and I could tell by her voice she narrowed her eyes at Emma.

"Will you guys cut it?" I heard Meagan say surprisingly.

I wasn't that Meagan was mute or something, she just was very conservative. I could tell Emma and Kate were surprised too, because they also stopped talking.

"Well, she is just a tag-along. Maybe we can get some personal time for once." Emma said raising her voice.

I was leaning onto the door when I heard that. The door accidently opened as she said that.

"So I was right and you had the nerve to lie to my face!" I screamed at Kate without realizing.

I could feel the hot tears start to stream my face. I started running as fast as through the house and out the door. Before I realized I was in the lot.

I was laying the grass when I heard voices. I freaked out and hide in an old car. When I looked one of the cracked windows I saw it was Pony except a black mustang pulled up as he called my name.

"Kailey, Kailey, come on Kai-"He started and didn't get to finish because the Socs got out of the car and slammed the door.

"Hey you filthy greaser. Didn't you help save some of those filthy broads the other day?" Said the one with blond curly hair and wore blue madras.

"So what if I did. You better leave them alone, you hear." Pony said tuffly.

"You better shut your mouth." Another Soc said.

I jumped out of the car without being seen or heard. When One Soc pulled a switch, I lost it. I jumped on his back and started to hit him with my good arm and held on for dear life with the other.

"You leave him alone you good for nothing white trash with money. I swear I'll kill you!" I screamed at the Soc.

Pony started to fight with the other Socs. I started to get angrier and started to kick the Soc. I must have knocked the wind Out of him because he fell to the ground on top of me. I yelped in pain as my arm smashed the ground. I was pinned under the Soc.

"You stupid little broad, bad move." He said with an evil smile on his face.

"No, you idiotic white trash, bad move." I mimicking his expression. I kicked him in an unnamable place and he fell to the ground white as paper and stiff as a board. I by the time I calmed down, the other Socs were almost dragging the first Soc to the car.

"I am so sorry Pony." I said as I started crying.

"This is my entire fault. If I just left everyone alone, nobody would get hurt I said as I crumpled to the ground. Ponyboy meet me at the ground and held me and stroked my hair.

"Relax, I heard what happened. Emma feels really bad about what she said." Pony cooed.

"No she doesn't, she is never sorry. They are some of my only friends and they hate me." I said in between sobs.

"No they don't, when you were passed out they all stayed and worried about you." He said in such a soothing voice, that I had stopped crying.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, really." He aid contently.

"We should probably get back now." I said softly as I started to rain and it got harder by the minute.

Then, he did something I will never forget, he kissed me and I kissed right back.

"Kailey, will you go to the movies with me tonight." He asked eagerly.

"Yes of course!" I squealed.

-2 months later-

Me and Pony where going steady since the week after he asked me to the movies. The gang knew and he even gave me his track jacket. I was the happiest girl on earth. I sleep at the Curtis' often or the lot.

"Hey, wanna go for a run?" He asked smoothly.

"You know I can't say no to that face" I said happily.

"Great I'll get changed quickly." He said sounding ecstatic.

We run all the time, we are both on the track time. I can keep up with him most of the time but, today, I have a bad feeling.

We started run and we just keep going usually he leads. I thought today would be a usual day.

"Hey look, it's Emma!" I said.

"Let's go say hi." I said.

We start to run to Emma just to stop in our tracks. We see she is making out with a guy. Before I realize, I am calling Emma.

"Hey Emma, funny seeing you he-." I started to say before I actually saw she was making out with someone. Never mind that the guy she was making out with was the DALLAS WINSTON. Pony and I turned a deep crimson at the least.

"Oh, ah, hi Kailey, hi Pony." She said as she turned a light pink.

"Can we talk alone?" I said smoothly.

"Okay?" She said cautiously

"Pony, we are going to talk in private we'll be right back." I said nonchalantly.

"Okay." He said back.

We walked over to the corner of the block.

"How long?" I said more of an order than a question.

"A month and a half." She said sort of embarrassed.

"Does anyone else know about this?" I said in a softer voice.

"No, and don't tell anyone, I want to do it myself." She said desperately.

"Of course, what kind of friend would I be if I did?" I said smiling.

My smile quickly faded aw2ay when I saw the mustang from 2 months ago was quickly coming our way.

"Run!"I scream but, it was too late.

The Socs caught us and it was worse than last time. They were punching us and kicking. We couldn't scream because they duck taped our mouths. I stopped moving and closed my eyes. I had a plan and it has to work because Emma was losing her willpower, and I thought that was impossible. They got off me and walked over to Emma. I had a big gash on my face and 4 on my back and 5 on my ribs. I was seeing black dots and I am dizzy.

I rip my tape off and scream, "PONY, DALLAS, HELP!"

The biggest Soc comes over and bangs my head angst the wall about 6 times. I see the pool of blood around me and Pony starting to cry and everything goes black.


	6. Chapter 6: Who Are You?

Chapter 6: Who are you?

When I wake up, I am in the hospital. Why am I in the hospital? All I remember is my head banging something, but what? I notice 7 guys I have never seen before, one of them looks familiar and cute, but I have no idea who he is. Then I notice the girls and how fragile they look. Meagan's eyes are bright and shiny and the green is a pale green, which is how I can tell she has been crying. She looks like, at any moment she will turn to ashes in the wind. Kate looks numb and depressed at the same time. Emma looks murderous; I haven't seen her like this since yesterday I assume because the sun is rising. Yesterday those Socs tried jumping us. I don't remember much. Now that I look again, Meagan is sitting on the lap of a really tan kid with long greasy hair. This guy with wheat blonde hair like mine and just looks like a movie star is hugging Kate from behind. This tuff lookin guy I think is the one and only Dallas Winston is holding hands with Emma? What happened last night? I don't even realize I moan until everyone's eyes are on me.

"Oh my god Kailey, are you okay?" Meagan yells as she runs to the side of the bed.

"Oh my head hurts and so does everywhere else." I say softly yet hoarsely. Why is my voice so hoarse?

"God we thought we lost you, Kailey!" Meagan says as she starts to cry even more.

"Why would you think that, I was only asleep for one night? Damn Socs, they can't attack us whenever they want! All we did was walk home from the movies!" I say making my voice rise. Everyone gives me weird looks.

"What? Who are you guys anyway?" Once I say that, everyone goes pale as a ghost.

"You don't remember us?" says the guy wearing a Mickey Mouse shirt

"Why would I?" I say getting angry

"This isn't funny." Say the guy with the complicated hair.

"I am not joking!" I yell

"Kay, calm down, don't ya remember me?" Says the familiar/cute one.

"Nope sorry dude." I say softly. Something about this guy makes me feel all warm inside.

"Kailey stop it this minute, this one isn't funny." Emma says getting even madder.

"I ain't joking Emma. This wouldn't be a very good god damn joke! Do I look like I am joking?" I scream.

The familiar boy looks like he is about to die. I just realized he is crying. Why would he be crying about a loser like me? I didn't mean to hurt him.

"I am sorry dude. I didn't mean to hurt ya." I say looking him in the eye.

"No this is my entire fault." He says as he is running out.

"I am getting the doctor." The tall muscular guy says and he walks out.

"Go get him." Kate says before the movie star guy can even react to whatever just happened.

"Meagan, where is Robert? I need to see him." I say tiredly.

She looks like she saw a ghost.

"Oh... I...um." Is all she can say? She looks at the tan kid.

"He's in the cooler, Kailey." He says

"What!?" I scream and pass out.

◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘Darry's POV ◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘

I run out to find the doctor. I see him walking towards me actually.

"You came here with Kailey Ahearn, right?" He asks.

"Yes, doctor, she is awake." I say

"I heard, it is very usual that a person who has been in coma for a month and a half to not be brain dead." He says with a more happy tone.

"Her memory is screwed up doctor." I say flustered.

"Let me have a look." He says with concern in his voice.

He made everyone leave the room to analyze her. When he came back, his eyes were sad looking.

"Darryl, I have bad news." The doctor says.

"What is it?" I ask desperately.

"When you first brought her in, we had to remove part of her brain. Her brain shifted over to the side. The conscious/subconscious line shifted. The part of the brain was split in half by the line. Apparently, her memory was cut off after she passed out from the last time you brought her in." He says sadly.

"Is it permanent loss?" I ask dreading the answer.

"No, anything could trigger it. It could come in hours or years. I truly am sorry." He says sadly.

"Thanks doctor." I say sadly.


End file.
